


Partner in time

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Butterfly Effect, M/M, Natural Disasters, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-12-17 09:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian saves Kimi's life. But all actions have consequences.(Life Is Strange AU)





	1. Chrysalis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts), [Robothead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robothead/gifts), [Dannylinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/gifts).



> So I've been re-playing Life Is Strange recently and decided I needed to write a small little fic with the concept of Max's time travel powers from the game. I hope this fic makes sense! XD
> 
> A MASSIVE thank you to HistoryGeek for plotting this with me :3 She's the best. <3

Sebastian has no clear idea how it happened, it just did.

He and Kimi were walking through a street in Singapore, the night warm and heavy.

“I didn’t expect you to show up at the track on the motorbike today.” Sebastian grins at Kimi, teasing him gently.

Kimi grins. “I liked it.”

“So did I.” Sebastian winks. “You need to wear that get up more often.”

“You think so?” Kimi smirks.

“Yes. Yes I do.” Sebastian says seriously, causing Kimi to chuckle.

“You have a thing, Seb.” Kimi says as he pushes the button for the road crossing.

Sebastian makes a noise but doesn’t deny it, making Kimi laugh.

“Maybe I will wear it again for your birthday.” Kimi continues, pushing the button impatiently. 

Sebastian’s eyes light up and he grins at his boyfriend. “You are amazing.”

“Don’t I know it.” Kimi winks, looking at the road. There's no car in sight and as they wait, Sebastian notices a small blue butterfly. 

The butterfly seems to glow eerily under the streetlights as it flies over Kimi's head and lands besides Sebastian on the crossing box, flapping it's wings gently. 

Sebastian is mesmerised by the tiny creature, but he's drawn out of his gaze by Kimi saying, “let’s just cross.”

“No Kimi.” Sebastian shakes his head.

“Oh come on! The road is empty. Let’s just cross!” Kimi huffs, impatient. 

“I want to wait for the light to change.” Sebastian replies.

Kimi rolls his eyes. “Suit yourself. I’m crossing.”

“Kimi don’t.” Sebastian sighs.

But Kimi is already crossing the road.

He’s about halfway across when a car comes around the corner sharply, moving towards Kimi quickly.

“KIMI NO!”

Sebastian sees the fear on Kimi’s face as the car comes closer and Sebastian reaches out a hand.

Time seems to slow to a stop and then everything begins to reverse.

Sebastian feels himself grow dizzy as noise surrounds him and suddenly the world goes back to normal.

“Oh come on! The road is empty. Let’s just cross!” Kimi huffs, looking at Sebastian in annoyance.

Sebastian freezes, staring at Kimi in shock. 

Kimi was standing next to him again. Kimi wasn't about to be run over. 

What the hell? 

Sebastian blinks and gently reaches out to touch Kimi, shock all over his face.

“Sebastian? Is everything okay?” Kimi frowns at him.

“You’re here…” Sebastian whispers, looking shaken.

“Of course I’m here?” Kimi looks puzzled.

“No. Yes. I mean you haven’t crossed the road yet…” Sebastian looks scared.

“No I’m just about to.” Kimi replies, turning to do so.

“No!” Sebastian pulls him back. “There’s an out of control car coming any minute.”

Kimi snorts. “No there isn’t. Come on. I want to go back to the hotel.” He moves to cross the road.

Suddenly Kimi hears tyres squealing and the car swerves around the corner, missing Kimi by centimetres. He jumps back onto the pavement in alarm.

Sebastian pulls him back towards him, looking shaken.

“How the hell did you know that was going to happen?” Kimi asks, his eyes wide and breathing heavily. 

“I uh, heard it?” He replies, making Kimi frown.

“You heard it?” Kimi folds his arms, his heart thumping. 

“Yes. Yes I did.” Sebastian gives him a shaky smile.

It’s then that the light goes green and Sebastian uses it as his excuse to end the conversation.

“It’s green. We can cross.” Sebastian grabs Kimi’s hand and pulls him across the road. 

“Seb? Hey wait! Slow down a minute!” Kimi struggles in his grasp.

Sebastian doesn’t let him go through until they’ve crossed the road.

Kimi frowns at Sebastian. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing.” Sebastian says, trying to look calm.

“Seb? Hey, you’ve gone pale! And you’re shaking!” Kimi takes his hand, concerned.

Sebastian shakes his head. “I’m fine.”

“No you’re not. You’re coming back to the hotel with me. You need to rest.” Kimi looks worried about him.

Sebastian nods. “I think I do." 

“Good.” Kimi squeezes his hand tightly. “You need a drink and some cool air.”

“I guess.” Sebastian says with a sigh, following Kimi down the street.

Meanwhile the blue butterfly watches. With a single flap of it's wings it flies off into the night. 

* * *

Back at the hotel, Sebastian locks himself into the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror.

All he can see is the car coming towards Kimi at speed and the feeling of time reversing around him.

Was any of it real?

“Sebastian?” Kimi knocks on the door.

Sebastian yelps and accidentally pushes the mug on the sink over, which smashes onto the floor.

“Are you okay?” Kimi asks, concern in his voice.

“Yeah, fine. I’ll be out in a minute.” Sebastian replies.

“Okay…I’ve made you some tea.” Kimi says gently.

“Thank you.” Sebastian says quietly.

“Just come out when you’re ready, yeah?” Kimi asks softly.

“I will. Kimi?” Sebastian says.

“Yes, Seb?”

“I-I love you.” Sebastian has a catch to his voice which Kimi picks up on.

“I love you too. But I’m worried.” Kimi rattles the door. “Are you going to let me in?”

“Just…give me a minute.” Sebastian says softly.

“Fine…but if you take any longer I will break the door down.” Kimi warns.

“Okay, okay!” Sebastian sighs, turning to look at the smashed mug.

He runs a hand through his hair and looks at the pieces.

Maybe he could do it again?

Sebastian raises his hand and the world goes into reverse again and the cup moves back onto the sink, whole again.

He gasps and hears Kimi knock on the door. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine.” Sebastian says, a thrill going up his spine.

He opens the door and sees Kimi standing there. “I need to talk to you.”

“Okay…” Kimi frowns but nods.

Sebastian leads Kimi into the living room and gestures to the sofa.

Kimi sits besides him, looking concerned.

Sebastian has no idea how he's going to tell him, so he decides straight truth is needed. 

“This evening, you attempted to cross the road and a car ran you over.” Sebastian says gently.

“What?! Are you fucking insane?”“ Kimi looks at him, shocked.

“No! I saw it happen! I reached out for you and suddenly everything reversed….I have no clue how it happened. It felt like time reversed…”

“So…are you saying you reversed time to save my life, and you don’t know how it happened?” Kimi blinks at him, looking at Sebastian like he has lost his mind.

Sebastian nods.

“I think the heat has gotten to you.” Kimi says softly. 

“No! It hasn’t!” Sebastian shakes his head. “I can prove it to you.”

“How?” Kimi snorts, folding his arms.

“I can tell you everything that happens in the next few seconds.” Sebastian replies.

“Okay then.” Kimi folds his arms and waits.

Outside a cat meows and a couple walks past the hotel room door, their voices can be heard excitedly talking about the restaurant they’ve just been to. Then the curtains blow as a gust of warm air comes into the room.

Sebastian raises his hand and time reverses around him again. When he lowers his hand Kimi is looking at him.

“Okay then.” Kimi folds his arms and waits.

“A cat is going to meow, a couple will walk past our door talking about a restaurant they’ve visited and a gust of wind will blow the curtains.” Sebastian replies.

Kimi looks sceptical, but nods.

The events all happen like Sebastian tells him and Kimi’s eyes widen.

“You’re being serious…” Kimi looks shocked.

Sebastian nods.

“There was no way you could have set any of that up….” Kimi looks at him.

“I can also tell you what’s in your pockets.” Sebastian says.

“Okay, Doctor Who. Prove it.” Kimi sits there.

“Some money?” Sebastian guesses.

“Wrong!” Kimi snorts. He digs into his pockets and produces a set of keys, his wallet and a receipt for a restaurant reservation.

Kimi freezes. “Oh god…no I didn’t mean to show you that.” He looks embarrassed.

Sebastian smirks and rewinds time again, going back to Kimi saying, “Okay, Doctor Who. Prove it.”

“Your keys, your wallet and a restaurant reservation receipt.” Sebastian grins.

Kimi looks at him open mouthed and pulls out the items. “How…how the hell…I didn’t even tell you about the restaurant!”

“I know.” Sebastian grins.

“Seb…this..this is incredible. You can rewind time?” Kimi looks at him wide eyed.

“It looks that way.” Sebastian nods.

“That means…what you said was true.” Kimi sits down heavily. “Did you actually see me get hit?”

Sebastian nods, his grin fading.

“Oh Sebby…” Kimi quickly pulls him into his arms.

Sebastian hugs him back hard, burying his face in his neck.

“You saved me.” Kimi says numbly.

Sebastian nods, not moving from his embrace.

“And you’ve not done this before?” Kimi pulls back to look Sebastian in the eye.

“No.” Sebastian wipes his eyes. “All I know is that I couldn’t let you die. I just needed to stop it from happening and suddenly….”

“Time reversed.” Kimi finishes. He takes a shaky breath.

Sebastian nods, looking at Kimi.

“Super Seb.” Kimi snorts, “coming to my rescue.”

“Yeah.” Sebastian laughs tearfully and Kimi pulls him in for a gentle kiss.

Sebastian kisses him back, smiling gently against his lips. “I’d reverse time for you to save you again and again.”

Kimi nods. “I know you would.” He keeps kissing him, not stopping.

Sebastian kisses him back heatedly, hands running under his shirt, needing him close.

“My partner in crime.” Sebastian says against his lips, making Kimi chuckle.

“So long as you’re my partner in time.” He winks, making Sebastian laugh and kiss him deeply.

Outside, unbeknown to them, the sky seems to darken and the air grows cold, the wind picks up and it begins to snow.

A butterfly flaps it’s wings and leaves a ripple in time……..

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Out Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a nightmare and things go from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second chapter. I'm having fun with this!

That night, Sebastian dreams.

_Thunder booms in the sky and the wind whips around forcefully, driving pouring rain in all directions._

_Sebastian groans and struggles upright, blinking as the sounds of muted screams reach his ears._

_He slowly sits up and shakily gets to his feet, the wind driving blinding rain into his eyes._

_“Wha–what’s happening?” Sebastian turns his head and his mouth falls open._

_He’s in the pitlane._

_The wind tugs and pulls at him, threatening to pull him over as he walks towards the garages._

_out of the corner of his eye he sees a phantom shape coming towards him._

_A doe._

_The doe’s body is translucent and almost see through as it begins to walk towards the Ferrari garage, turning it’s head to see if Sebastian is following._

_Sebastian struggles against the wind to follow the doe, blinking at the stinging rain._

_He turns his head to try to ease the rain and gasps in shock at what he sees._

_Behind the circuit is a big grey swirling shape, lighting crackles around it and debris and dust spin in it’s grasp._

_A tornado._

_The doe suddenly appears besides him and almost nudges him to get him to follow._

_Sebastian turns his attention back to the doe and continues to follow it, scared and frightened._

_The doe leads him to Kimi’s side of the garage and stops just outside. A newspaper is flapping about and Sebastian grabs it._

_The date on the paper reads for the coming Friday._

_“The storm will happen this Friday?” Sebastian asks softly, looking for the doe. But she’s gone._

_Suddenly Sebastian can hear screams. Cries of fear and pain. He puts his hands over his ears and falls onto his knees, shocked and frightened._

_One voice seems to be stronger then the others, calling his name over and over again._

_Seb!_

_Sebby!_

_SEBASTIAN WAKE UP!_

Sebastian wakes with a shout, panting hard.

Kimi moves in front of him, gently touching his face. “Sebby!”

“Kimi!” Sebastian grabs his hands, his eyes frightened. “Kimi..oh Kimi.”

“That was some dream!” Kimi looks scared. “You were crying and shouting.” He pulls him into a hug.

Sebastian hugs him tightly as sobs overtake him.

Kimi wordlessly hugs him back, trying to soothe him.

Sebastian’s sobs soon die down and he pulls out of the hug, shaking.

“Come on. I’ll make some tea and you can tell me about it?” Kimi asks gently.

Sebastian nods, hugging his knees, his gaze distant.

* * *

Kimi pours them some tea and gets Sebastian on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket.

“So come on, tell me. What happened?” Kimi asks gently.

Sebastian tells him about the dream, about how he saw the tornado.

“The paper had this Friday’s date on it.” Sebastian whispers. “I think I had a vision of the future.”

“You think it will happen?” Kimi asks.

Sebastian nods. “It felt so real…the screams..”

“Hey…” Kimi says gently, reaching out to touch his hand. “It was just a dream, but we will figure this out together, okay?”

Sebastian nods and cuddles into the blanket tightly, his eyes troubled.

Kimi sighs shakily and kisses his forehead. “I’m here, okay? Whatever is happening I won’t leave you.”

Sebastian gives him a weak smile. “Thank you.”

Kimi nods and hands him the tea. “Now drink, you’re in shock.”

Sebastian takes the offered cup and drinks slowly, his eyes drifting to the window where he can see it’s softly snowing outside.

A chill runs through his body.

Snow?

The huge swirling tornado flashes into his mind and he shudders.

* * *

When Sebastian and Kimi go to the track, they find some of the drivers huddled together, discussing the freak weather.

“Why is it snowing?” Max looks confused.

“Global warming?” Daniel asks, holding his hands out as the flakes fall.

“Or the end of the world.” Valtteri says with a snort.

Sebastian swallows heavily and walks past them, his head bowed.

Kimi gently takes his hand, giving it a soft squeeze. “It’s going to be okay.”

Sebastian nods, trying not to remember his dream.

As they walk up the pitlane, Sebastian notices Toto coming out of the garage with Jack in his arms, he’s balancing a phone against his ear.

“Yes I understand, no I won’t be late. Yes, okay, thank-NO!”

Suddenly Jack wiggles and Toto looses his grip on the baby.

Sebastian gasps and raises his hand, feeling the familiar sensation of time reversing around him. When everything reverts back to normal, Toto is coming out of the garage with Jack.

““Yes I understand, no I won’t be late….”

“TOTO!” Sebastian runs over to him and gently takes Jack from him.

“Sebastian? What the hell?!” Toto yells, looking shocked.

Sebastian holds Jack protectively as Kimi looks at him knowingly.

“I uh….”

“You what?” Toto asks.

“I had a bad morning….” Sebastian says. “I wanted a cuddle from Jack.” He nods, sighing in relief.

“You could have just asked instead of snatching him.” Toto replies, eyebrow raised.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Sebastian sighs, looking pale.

“Hey, are you okay?” Toto frowns, “you look pale.”

“I’m fine.” Sebastian gives him a weak smile and hands Jack over to Toto.

Toto looks at him, not convinced.

Sebastian smiles at Toto and quickly moves away, Kimi following him.

“So…did you just save Jack?” Kimi asks him, awe in his voice.

Sebastian nods, not feeling too good.

“That is amazing.” Kimi grins. “We need to test your power out!”

“Not today, Kimi.” Sebastian mumbles, he feels dizzy.

“But think about it. You can see what happens during qualifying and change the result by rewinding time! You can win the championship easily!” Kimi looks excited.

“I don’t want to play around with this.” Sebastian replies, he looks at Kimi. “I don’t think we should be playing around.”

“Why?” Kimi frowns. “Do you think the tornado is connected to it?”

“I have no idea..but I don’t think it’s safe.” Sebastian replies.

Kimi nods and pulls him against his side, hugging him tightly as they walk up the pitlane.

Sebastian smiles softly and feels a little better.

That is, until he finds the dead birds outside of the Ferrari garage.

His stomach sinks.

Just what the hell was going on?

The blue butterfly watches on from the pitwall. It’s wings flapping gently.

* * *

Later that day, Kimi and Sebastian are leaving the garage when Fernando skates past them on his skateboard.

The Spaniard had decided to take it to the track to have some fun and had been amusing the drivers with it.

Sebastian rolls his eyes as he watches, but then notices Fernando hit a stone, making Fernando unbalance and fall off of the board.

Sebastian quickly rewinds time and calls out to Fernando. “Fernando! Watch out!”

Fernando looks at him and waves him off. “I know what I’m doing, Seb!” He then proceeds to hit the rock again and fall off.

Sebastian rewinds again and this time storms up to Fernando, much to Kimi’s shock.

“Fernando Alonso you are about to fall off that skateboard now skate that way!” Sebastian snaps, making Fernando jump.

“What the hell?” Fernando frowns.

“Skate that way.” Sebastian says, he’s shaking badly.

“Wow…you do not look good.” Fernando gasps. “And your nose is bleeding!”

Sebastian frowns and reaches up to touch his nose, seeing the red droplets on his fingers.

Kimi is instantly at his side, his eyes scared and worried as he takes in the blood streaming out of his nose. “Sebby?”

Suddenly, Sebastian yelps in pain and clutches his head, falling onto the floor with Kimi just about catching him.

Everything goes black.

* * *

_The air seems to whistle violently, the vibrations seeming to shake Sebastian to the core._

_All he can see is a swirling vortex of grey. The tornado looming before him._

_Sebastian pants and looks around in fear._

_Why was this happening?_

_Suddenly Sebastian can hear a fearful voice._

_“Please. Please wake up. Please.”_

_Sebastian shakes his head, seeing the tornado shrink before his eyes._

_“Sebastian, come back!”_

_The voice is insistent and Sebastian follows it. Everything going white._

* * *

Sebastian blinks awake with a groan, glancing around the room.

He was in the medical centre?

Kimi was sat next to him, looking pale. “Seb?”

“Kimi?” Sebastian says in a weak voice.

“I’m here.” Kimi says gently. “You scared me badly…I thought-”

“Sssh.” Sebastian takes his hand. “I’m okay.”

Kimi nods, looking tearful.

Sebastian squeezes his hand gently. “It’s okay.”

Kimi presses a gentle kiss to his forehead. “What happened?”

“I guess I used my power too much…” He sighs.

Kimi nods. “Fernando?”

Sebastian nods.

“Then lets not try too many rewinds, okay?” Kimi says softly.

Sebastian nods. “I agree.”

“You have no idea how fucking scared I was.” Kimi says shakily.

“I’m sorry.” Sebastian looks sad.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.” Kimi says, kissing him softly.

Sebastian kisses him back, a gentle smile on his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kimi whispers, pressing their foreheads together.

Sebastian smiles.

* * *

 

Outside the sun begins to set.

Susie walks with Toto towards the paddock exit and gasps at the sudden chill in the air.

She feels Toto freeze besides her and stops, following his gaze.

A dark shadow had begun to cover the sun, blotting out it’s light entirely.

An eclipse.


	3. Chaos Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi does some research, and an unexpected source reveals the cause of the storm.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I'm just experimenting with this chapter. Only two more left......

The next morning, Sebastian wakes up to find Kimi missing from his side of the bed.

Instantly concerned, and still feeling slightly out of whack from yesterday, Sebastian gets out of the bed and walks into the main room.

Kimi is sat on the sofa with a pile of books around him. Sebastian manages to catch one of the titles _. Strange Weather from around the world._

Something in Sebastian’s heart flutters at the idea that Kimi is trying to help him. He was so lucky to have him, even if everything was crazy right now.

“Ever heard of Chaos Theory?” Kimi asks without looking up.

“No?” Sebastian mumbles around a yawn. “What is it?”

“It’s a theory that states small changes can cause something larger to happen. Like a butterfly effect.” Kimi replies.

“Butterfly effect?” Sebastian asks, idly picking up one of the books.

“Yes. In the theory if a butterfly flaps its wings it can cause a tornado elsewhere.” Kimi replies.

“So what are you trying to say? That me rewinding time is causing something larger to happen?” Sebastian asks, remembering the small butterfly he had seen.

“Basically, yes.” Kimi nods.

“Is there a way to stop it?” Sebastian asks.

“Maybe not use your power so much?” Kimi suggests.

Sebastian nods. “I could do…I mean there won’t be cause to use it, right?”

Kimi shrugs. “I don’t know.”

Sebastian sighs and presses a kiss to his head, feeling his head spin.

“How are you feeling?” Kimi asks softly, looking concerned.

“Like shit.” He snorts, moving to kiss him softly.

Kimi kisses him back, murmuring softly. “Fit to drive?”

Sebastian nods. “Of course, just a headache. No rewinds today.”

“No.” Kimi says softly, kissing him gently. “I’ll take care of you.”

Sebastian smiles softly, moving closer. “Don’t you always?”

Kimi makes a soft sound and kisses him lovingly, pulling him on top of him with a smirk.

They’re kissing heatedly when there’s a knock on the door.

Sebastian groans softly, burying his face in Kimi’s shoulder.

Kimi chuckles and rubs his back. “Better answer, Sebby.”

Sebastian whines and moves away from him, getting up to answer the door.

Antti stands there, looking at him. “Oh wow you don’t look good.”

“Thanks.” Sebastian snorts, rubbing his eyes.

“Are you fit to train?” Antti asks, looking him over.

“I’ve just got a headache. I’m fine.” Sebastian assures him gently.

Antti just looks at him, unsure.

“I’m fine.” Sebastian sighs. “Just let me get my things.”

Antti nods and Sebastian closes the door.

Kimi pouts at him when he comes back.

“Sorry, Liebe. I have to go.” Sebastian says softly, going to kiss him gently.

Kimi kisses him back, pulling away to look at him. “We’ll see each other later, yes?”

“Yes.” Sebastian says softly, nudging their noses together. “I promise.”

Kimi grins and kisses his nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sebastian whispers, smiling at him lovingly.

“Sebastian!” Antti’s voice calls through, sounding impatient.

Sebastian sighs and moves away. “I’m coming!” He yells, making Kimi snort and Sebastian thumps him lightly.

Suddenly, Sebastian’s eyes fill with mischief and he raises his hand, letting time reverse until time goes back to the moment Kimi is pouting at him.

Sebastian grins and moves to kiss him deeply, catching Kimi by surprise at the rough kiss.

Sebastian continues to kiss him happily, feeling ecstatic that this new power allows him to do this, give him extra time with the one he loves.

Antti knocks on the door again and calls his name loudly, making Sebastian groan.

He looks at Kimi and winks and Kimi cottons on.

“Did you rewind time to have more time with me?” Kimi smirks.

“You bet your ass I did.” Sebastian grins at him, going to kiss him again.

“SEBASTIAN! IT DOESN’T TAKE THIS LONG TO GET DRESSED!” Antti yells through the door.

“Do it again.” Kimi whispers with a grin.

Sebastian smirks and raises his hand.

* * *

In the end, Sebastian finally stops messing around with his power and goes out to meet Antti.

“Are you feeling okay?” Antti says, frowning at how pale he is.

“I’m fine.” Sebastian says quickly, trying to clear the lightheaded feeling.

“You’re acting weird.” Antti murmurs as they walk down the corridor. “Between you and the freak eclipse yesterday I’m not sure what’s going on.”

“Eclipse?” Sebastian asks, looking shocked.

“Yeah, we had an eclipse yesterday. You must have been still out of it not to have seen it.” Antti looks at him. “Why did you faint anyway?”

“Too much pressure.” He lies, trying to look calm.

“You need to take more care of yourself.” Antti says softly. He’s worried Sebastian is pushing himself too hard.

“I’m fine.” Sebastian says, trying to smile.

“Hmmm.” Antti frowns. “We’ll do some gentle exercise today.”

Sebastian nods, not wanting to argue with him.

* * *

Later on in the day, Kimi is talking to his trainer in the paddock when Antti’s shouts reach his ears.

Without thinking he takes off blindly down the paddock, seeing a group of people surrounding someone on the floor.

It’s Sebastian.

With his heart in his throat he moves through the group of people, pushing them aside.

Sebastian is way too pale and his eyes are closed, his nose is bleeding again.

Kimi feels sick and he gently kneels next to him, gently touching his shoulder. “Sebby? Sebastian come back.”

* * *

_Wind. Howling wind._

_It pushes and shoves at Sebastian as he stands in the pitlane again. The wind is so loud he can barely hear himself._

_The garages have collapsed on themselves, bits of debris flies through the air._

_The doe is standing outside of Kimi’s garage, surprisingly the garage is still standing._

_The doe is watching him, her eyes sad and knowing. Sebastian isn’t sure why she’s looking at him like that, but he feels a sense of forbidding wash over him._

_The doe seems to be waiting for him and Sebastian feels the urge to follow her._

_He pushes through the wind and rain until he’s near to the entrance to the garage._

_The doe turns and walks in and Sebastian follows._

* * *

Sebastian opens his eyes slowly to find Kimi looking at him.

Kimi looks as white as a sheet and close to tears. “Sebby….”

Sebastian lets out a sound as his pounding head becomes known to him and Antti looks worried.

“What the hell is going on?” Antti snaps as he tries to get Sebastian comfortable.

“I don’t know.” Kimi whispers hoarsely. He glances up to see some press people around. “Help him up, I’ll deal with the press.”

Antti nods and slowly gets Sebastian to sit up.

Sebastian leans on him heavily, closing his eyes. His head feels stuffed with cotton.

He feels a gentle hand on his and he opens his eyes with effort to find Kimi in front of him. The doe’s sad expression entering his head.

Sebastian swallows and he feels like the air has left his lungs. The storm…it has something to do with Kimi.

**Author's Note:**

> This action will have consequences....
> 
> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed. And remember. Choose wisely.


End file.
